Baby came home
by Chanira
Summary: I think if you found her that even you would know that she's mine, she's mine.


**Hi everyone.**

 **Soooo this is a little Zeki ... and a little Yume, slightly AU-ish (you'll see it yourself).**

 **Sorry if my english is not perfect.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Baby came home today  
Told me to stay away  
She told me her man was afraid,  
Told me i better behave,_

\- So that's it ? You're just … leaving.

\- Don't give me that face, Zero, please. You know, I – We both know I have no choice.

\- Well, that's what frightens me.

She shook her head.

\- No, that's not what I meant.

He came closer to the sofa where she was sitting, but she pushed him away.

\- I have to do it just as mush as I want to do it. I love Kaname.

\- Hm.

\- I do love him !

\- Stop lying to my face. You can fool yourself if you want, but you can't fool me.

This time she turned to look at him. She looked awfully afraid, as if he just discovered her dirtiest secret. Yes, the look she gave him just confirmed his thoughts : she wasn't sure anymore.

\- He will never be enough for you. That's why you came to my room that night, you needed more, you always need more !

\- Stop !

\- Don't act like an innocent little girl. You're no longer a child. You have to chose, you can't always have what you want and play around with people's feelings !

\- I told you to stop !

She slapped him. Hard.

\- I'm – I'm so sorry …

"I pushed you too far", he thought, but didn't say a thing. He wanted her to react, to be herself. But again she hid behind lies.

\- I would have never asked you to change.

His voice was calm, neutral. But he still was desperate for her to stay.

\- You're right, I always need more. I'm not making you suffer again. I know you love me but Zero, I … I don't.

It was as if a car just hit him. Or two cars, maybe. All he knew is that, for a moment, everything was blurry and his head ached terribly. His brain stopped working for a while. There she was. The selfish pureblood princess Kaname made her. He wanted to smash her face on the wall, but he couldn't move. After a deep moment of silence, he heard her voice, shaky. It was her last chance to go before the unforgivable happened, and she took it.

\- You know I – I shouldn't have come here. I knew it was a mistake.

\- Then go.

Surprised painted her beautiful face, then pain replaced it.

\- … Goodbye, Zero.

\- Whatever. Get the fuck out of my room. The liar standing before me is not the girl I love.

 _Baby just came back around,  
Told me she's leaving this town,  
Said she needs time to explore,  
She said I can't love her no more_

\- What are you doing here alone ?

She nearly jumped out of surprise, but then recognized the voice and turned to face Kaname.

\- I was just thinking. I won't take long.

\- Can I help you with your luggage ?

She looked at the small bag beside her and smiled in amusement.

\- I think I can handle it.

He then kissed her forehead and left the room.

She was ready, she finished packing up an hour ago, but leaving the town, everything and everyone she knew and grew up with … it was hard. Harder than she thought, actually. And leaving one particular person behind brought tears out of her eyes. It had been a week now since she gave herself to Zero and that moment never stopped haunting her ever since. His body so hot, so close, gentle touches and kisses, then rough moves and bites. It had been quite a night and they never took the time to talk about it. Well she never took the time. And tried her best to avoid him, and to act normal. Trying not to hurt him she broke his heart. Poor Zero. Her lover, brother and dearest friend. He would understand. He just needed … time.

 _Thinking about her  
She's gone all the time  
I think if you found her  
That even you would know…_

What did he expected ? That she would go, live with him in their apartment, stay with him until he turned to ashes ? No. He knew she would go with Kaname. It was the best she had to do. But even with that, his heart ached terribly. Dreaming about her, imagining her skin under his fingers was hard and twisted enough, but actually knowing the feeling was the worse. Since that night he waited every night the girl he playfully called « his ». But she never came back, and after trying once or twice to speak with her, it was clear Yuuki would give him no explanation, and that this night would be the last.

First he felt awful to have taken her the most precious things : blood and virginity. The day after he just cared about tasting her again. But after Yuuki's behavior told him it would never happen, he started to be angry. Against Kaname, because it was all his fault. Everything. Then Yuuki, or whoever it was that gave him a glimpse of happiness and then took it from him before he could hold it. And then, he blamed himself for being so naive. He should have known she was just toying with him. That's what pureblood vampires do : manipulate people.

 _So baby packed up all she had,  
Promised to never come back,  
She left me alone and without,  
Skin i could study about,_

In her dreams he died a painful death, he cried out her name when she couldn't hear him, before turning into ashes. She always woke up with tears in her eyes, looked around her and realized he wasn't there. She slept alone in her bed because she insisted for Kaname to sleep with a different bed. He probably thought she didn't want to push it, that it was hard for her to acknowledge the fact that she would share her life with her own brother. And he was right. But it was just half of the problem. Yuuki, in fact, cared less about having sex with Kaname than having sex with a different person than Zero. She didn't know how to react. She was afraid that he would no longer want her if he discovered the ugly truth. That she already gave herself to a man. A man that was no other than his enemy. But she knew one day she would have to lie in the same bed than Kaname, that she would have to arch her body towards his fingers. Even if she loved him, discovering pleasure with Zero's touches left her with just … uncertainty. And not knowing what to do always scared her to death.

 _Tiles get colder to touch,  
Wood splinters, metal will rust,  
But baby, she had all my trust,  
And I guess that was never enough_

He was dead. Another one who wouldn't have to endure the painful death as a low class vampire. Zero sometimes had thought about ending his own life, but in these moments he remembered the promise he made to an innocent girl. "Carry on", she said. And he couldn't refuse anything to her. If he had to suffer then be it.

Back to his apartment he felt the awful urge to kill again. And the thirst. Stronger than ever. He felt it in each and every pores of his skin. His body craved her blood, but he knew now he could no longer have it. His fist hit the wall but he couldn't even feel the pain.

\- And here you are again, punching things around !

Zero didn't even hear Kaito coming.

\- How are you doing ?

No answer.

\- Well since you went hunting without permission this evening again, does it mean … she left you ?

Another punch in the wall.

\- Oh come on ! Zero, you're a hunter, not a little pureblood's pet !

He was at his throat before Kaito could do anything, ready to bite. The human didn't look afraid, though, and he just laughed a sarcastic laugh.

\- And now what ? You're going to bite me ? If the beast inside of you is causing you too much trouble you just have to ask. You know I would be pleased to ease your suffering.

\- Get out of my place. I don't need your help.

\- She really owns you, doesn't she ?

\- Get out !

Zero walked away and Kaito reached for the door.

\- Anyway, you may regret her but we don't. Vampire are quite a pain in the ass of the association. And her brother … isn't he a pain in your ass too ?

Kaito was gone before he could hear the other punch on the wall.

 _Thinking about her  
She's gone all the time  
I think if you found her  
That even you would know she's mine.  
_

\- Where are you going ?

\- You don't need to know about that.

Kaname kissed her forehead and walked to the door.

\- Why ? I thought that all you needed was us together ! We are together ! I am right here !

\- Are you ?

He shook his head. She really didn't understand.

\- It's been months now since we left and you still don't let me touch you. Don't take it the wrong way : I'm not blaming you. But I got the message. If it is time that you want, I'll give you. But don't ask me to spend another day here looking at you from afar. I heard you crying at night. I don't want to cause you pain. You need time, I understand that. I'll go and when I'll come back, I hope you'll be ok with me staying with you. Because if you don't, you might as well go back to the academy. That way I'll know you're happy.

\- Don't be silly !

She threw herself in his arms and buried her face in his chest. There were tears in her eyes, he could tell, even if she tried her best to hide it.

\- I'm happy, here, with you ! That's what I want and I'm not going anywhere !

This time her lips met his. It was the first time she allowed him such an intimate gesture. Her arms around his neck, he circled her thin waist with his.

\- Stay…

It was all she had to say. All he wanted her to say. He took her in his arms and carried her in his bed. She didn't protest, just kissed him and when his fingers unlaced her dress she reached for his shirt. Soon there were nothing between her body and his.

\- You're sure about that ?

\- Yes.

He got inside her and hold her close. Her moves were natural, as if she already danced that dance before, but he didn't care. Her body against his was enough. He kissed her forehead, cheeks and mouth, touched her gently, with all the love he had. But then he heard her whispering.

\- Bite me …

A small bite just above her chest, she shivered in pleasure.

\- Bite me.

She moved faster, her nails traced bloody lines on his back.

\- Bite me !

This time his teeth sank deeply in her throat, her blood flowing through his throat. And he saw it. He saw Zero touching her, kissing her, biting her. Deep inside he knew something was wrong but it still ached terribly. After a minute he wiped the blood off his mouth and looked straight at Yuuki's face. She knew what he saw, he could see it from the regret in her eyes. Eyes filled with tears, and lips sealed with unspoken words. He stayed quiet and after a while, they fell asleep.

When she'd wake up next morning, she would be alone. He would go somewhere, leave her. He was sure she would miss him, but after some time she'd go back to the man who owned her heart. She was no longer his and would never be.

 _Thinkin' about her  
She's gone all the time  
I think if you found her  
That even you would know she's mine  
She's mine  
That girl is mine, she's mine, oh_

* * *

 **That's it. I came up with this story last night, listening to the Neighbourhood's song, and I though it really (like REALLY) matched what I had in mind.**

 **This is the first time I publish a story EVER. So every review will be highly appreciated and I'll try my best to answer it asap. Let me know what you think of this little piece of work (I'm actually proud because it's way longer than expected).**

 **I hope you liked it, and see you next time !**

 **Love,**

 **Chanira.**


End file.
